Whose CRAZY idea was it!
by yuma kin
Summary: Switching places, Goku tries to find a date(He isn't breaking up with Chi-Chi!), and having a little fun makes CHAOS!


**What happens when Ash Ketchum, Goku, Harry Potter, and Yugi Mutou switch ****places for one week for three weeks in all? ****(The fourth week they will be normal) CHAOS!**

**Yuma Kin: "What do you think the answer will really be to what happens ****when Ash Ketchum, Goku, Harry Potter, and ****Yugi Mutou switch places for one week for three weeks in all (The fourth week they ****will be normal)? R&R!"**

**Yugi: "Strawberry pie and cookies or I quit." **

**Yuma Kin:"I'll start looking for the strawberries and ready-to-bake cookies, ****Yugi!"**

**: Loud noises come from kitchen:**

**Yuma Kin: "Guys, I bet I can have the strawberry pie and cookies done by the ****end of the chapter, so I'll let you do the ****chapter! Don't use the Quick Note System!"**

**Goku:"O.K.!"**

* * *

**Now loading…**

**Week One: Goku goes on love search!**

_**Whose CRAZY idea was it!**_

**

* * *

**

**By Goku, Ketchum, Ash, Mutou, Yugi and Potter, Harry**

**: In the Dragon Ball Z world: **

**While on Earth, Goku sees a little letter in the air. He grabs it and it read: **

**Dear Goku,**

**You have been invented to the switch with others program. Your first switch will be at Lillycove City with Ash Ketchum.**

**Goku leaved Earth to Lillycove City. Ash said, " Qui…" Goku said, " NOTHING! Go on!" On the way, he got some senzu beans for Ash Ketchum. Finally, he reached Lillycove City. **

**Harry Potter, Ash Ketchum, Goku, and Yugi Mutou! Here we go on a wacky journey! Switching places and having fun! Everyone's all confused because of the switch! _Just whose CRAZY idea was it! Just whose CRAZY idea was it! JUST WHOSE CRAZY IDEA WAS IT! _**

**Day One Week One**

**I nearly crashed into the contest hall. Then I looked for Ash Ketchum. I did find him, but why did his own Pikachu shock him? He said, "Get off, Pikachu. Pikachu, get off my shoulder. PIKACHU!" So I had him hold on to Pikachu. I think I found a date. M-A-Y. Me vs. Brock. Max judged the match. I won. May said, " Who's the hotshot?" Later I asked May out, but well she refused. Nuts!**

**Day Two Week One**

**Your poke'mon are in training for the Mossdeep City's Gym. Corpfish and Grovle evolved today in training. Does Tarcoal cry a lot? I think so. Oh yeah, tailow evolved in training, too. Everyone is doing great. Tomorrow, I'm going to the gym. I'm sure I'll win.**

**Day Three Week One**

**A big meteor was going to hit us! Luckily, it hit an underwater cavern. Now safe, we went inside the gym and challenged the gym leaders? That's right, there's two gym leaders. That means tag team battle. I chose Brock. Lunatone and Solrock vs. Fortress and Tarcoal. I Said, " Brock, I'll handle Solrock! O.K.?" Brock Said, "Fine with me!" We won because Fortress easy beat Lunatone.**

**Day four Week One**

**I saw the letter again. I tricked them by saying, "Look! Over there! A wild poke'mon!" I got the letter and it read:**

**Dear Goku,**

**Today is Day Four. You only have three days left as a trainer. You will be a duelist next week. At the end of the week you will switch with the current duelist, Harry Potter.**

**Brock asked May out and she said yes. Nuts! I grabbed Corpfish, Brock grabbed me, May grabbed Brock, and Max grabbed May. We found the underwater city!**

**Day Five Week One**

* * *

**: Beep Beep Beep:**

**Yuma Kin Said, " I'm done! Is the chapter done?"**

**Goku said, "We're on day five!"**

**Yuma Kin said, "You must have writer's block by now. I'll finish the chapter. Don't ****eat anything expect for one item!"**

**

* * *

**

**Day Five Week One**

**We didn't stay long there. We went back to Lillycove City. May won her third ribbon in the contest hall. Brock left us for a bit. I guess that's when he was getting ready for his date with May.**

**Day Six Week One**

**We all had a day in town. We stayed at the inn. Our last day with each other.**

**Day Seven Week One**

**I woke up before everyone else and switch and became a duelist. That is my First Week's Story. Ketchum, Ash, good night.**

**

* * *

**

**Everyone: "R&R and good night!"**

**Game Over! (END!)**


End file.
